Let me In
by Ellivia22
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Harry finds Ron wide awake and deeply upset. What could be bothering him? Will Ron tell Harry the truth? SLASH. HR ONESHOT set during the 5th movie after the fight with Seamus.


Warning: If you do not like slash ******Do NOT read it! **You have been warned. This takes place in the 5th movie. If you had not seen it yet and don't want any spoilers, then ******Do NOT read it!**

A/N: This is the first H/R fic I've written, so don't judge me too harshly. I hope you enjoy my story.

Summery: After waking up from a nightmare, Harry finds Ron wide awake and deeply upset. What could be bothering him? Will Ron tell Harry the truth? H/R ONESHOT set during the 5th movie after the fight with Seamus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. If I did, I certainly would not be writing this for free.

**Let Me In**

**A Harry/Ron Story**

**By: Ellivia22**

set during the 5th movie

**Ron**

I'm sitting in my four poster bed, unable to sleep. The events that happened today keep replaying in my head, such as the encounter with Malfoy, and Harry's fight with Seamus. I must admit that I enjoyed having my arms around him when I prevented him from attacking Malfoy.

Everybody thinks I have a thing for Hermione. She is beautiful and I'd definitely would date her if I was straight. The truth is I am in love with my other best friend. The Boy who Lived. I've loved him ever since I set my eyes on his beautiful green eyes that day on the Hogwarts Express our first year. The fact that he's shutting Hermione and I out instead of letting us be there for him hurts so much. It feels like he's thrusting knives deep into my chest over and over again. When will he see that we're following him to the end, even if it means our death?

I stare at my best friend. He's tossing and turning, sweat rolling down his face. His face is scrunched in pain. It hurts me to see him like this. I wish I could just take the pain away from him, but he won't let me. Even though he's covered in sweat, Harry is absolutely gorgeous.

Harry's eyes snap open. He sits up and wipes his face with his blanket. I lower my eyes so he doesn't think I'm staring at him. I also don't want him to see the pain and longing on my face. Then he puts on his glasses. His emerald eyes focus on me. "Ron, what are you doing up," he asks yawning.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumble, not wanting the emotions I'm feeling to show. He's got enough worry on his mind. Like You-Know-Who, the Daily Prophet, and probably Seamus. He doesn't have time to worry about me.

"Why not," Harry asks in curiosity.

I sigh. I can't lie to my best friend. Yet I don't want him yelling at me again. It hurt enough the first time. I flip an imaginary coin in my head. Unfortunately it landed on the side where I have to tell Harry the truth of why I couldn't sleep. "I'm worried about you. Hermione is too."

"Well stop worrying! I'm fine!"

I wince at the sharpness of his voice. My eyes are fixed at my blankets. I can't show him how upset I am. "Look mate," Harry says in a much softer tone. "I don't mean to be so sharp. It's just I have a lot of issues on my mind. I mean with people not believing me about how Cedric died. I can't stop dreaming about his death and this door."

"I know you've been through a lot," I say as normal as possible. "But you don't have to face it alone. Hermione and I want to be there for you. It hurts us when you push us away."

Harry sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just you and Hermione mean so much to me. I can't lose the both of you. I love you guys too much."

I feel as though I had been stabbed in the heart. He only loves me as a friend. ___Duh Ronald! He has a crush on Cho for heaven's sake!_ I scold myself. I lie back down in my bed. "Goodnight," I try to say in a sleepy voice.

Harry caught the pain in my voice. "Ron, what's the matter?" Harry says in concern. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," I mutter. "Go back to sleep."

Harry gets up and sits on my bed. "Now you're pushing ___me_ away. Tell me. What's wrong?" I refuse to look at him. My heart is pounding having him so close to me. Harry places a hand on my shoulder, his touch making my insides melt. "Please tell me," he says softly.

I can't stand the pleading in his voice. I break. "It's just, I love you more than a friend," I admit barely above a whisper. "I'm in love with you! That's why it hurts so much when you push me away!"

My blue eyes move to look at Harry's face without my permission. At first his face is in complete shock. I'm struggling hard to hold the tears back. Then Harry smiles. "I love you too."

I can't believe what I just heard. Did Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, my best friend, tell me, poor, nobody, Ron Weasley that he loves me? "B-but, I thought you loved Cho?"

Harry leans in and kisses my lips gently. "Cho? Nah. I just used her as an excuse to cover up my feelings for you. I love you, and only you."

"Okay, so you two love each other. So shut the hell up and let us sleep," Dean's voice calls from the other side of the room.

Harry joins me under the covers. My arms circle around his neck. "I love you," I whisper.

He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me with the softest kisses I've ever received. I never want theme to end. "I love you too."

We fall asleep in each others arms. There are still things in the world to worry about, but right now I'm happy. I'm happy that I have my best friend back, and he's all mine.

**The End**


End file.
